bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 62
is the sixty-second episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. Summary Jin Bubaigawara stands in his messy hideout smoking a cigarette out the window. As he comments on passersby, noting their normalcy and good spirits, a distant voice begins to argue with him about what their normal lives entail. Twice is simply doing what he does every day - starting it off with a cigarette and people watching. 220px|left|thumb|Twice unmasked. Twice listens to Daikaku Miyagi discuss the future of Heroes' role in society, and expresses his approval of the newscaster, to which the voice disagrees. The man talks about the general unease surrounding All Might's successor, Endeavor, describing him as "rough", and thus having issues with his image as a result - a view shared by Miyagi. He stubs his cigarette out, puts on a shirt, and leaves his abode, with the voice continuing to argue with him. All Might's catchphrase brought reassurance to those living normal lives but it was a curse for those who did not. Twice walks by a shop and a villain finishes robbing it and bursts through the glass window carrying a countertop with a register attached to it. The shopkeeper runs out of the broken window and calls on a Hero for help. A Hero arrives on the scene but is hit on the back of the head by another villain. Victorious, four villains introduce themselves as Team Reservoir Dogs and escape in a small truck. Giran calls Twice to ask about Dabi's location. Struggling to keep his bi-polar personalities at bay, Twice can't hold a proper conversation. Giran tells Twice that Tomura wants to meet with everyone soon and hangs up while Twice is having a hard time. The League of Villains' members have scattered to get the police investigation off their tails and to recruit new members. Dabi happens upon a gang of criminals in an alleyway and deems them unworthy of recruitment. He burns them all alive and tells them that trash should at least become kindling for his flames. Before Twice's personalities tear his psyche apart, he takes out his mask and covers himself. He claims this helps him become one and goes on to explain his backstory. Twice's Quirk allows him to clone people. He cloned himself into a team of slaves that revolted against him. After a week and two days of fighting, Twice was the last one standing and he doesn't know for sure if he's the original version of himself. Heroes only save good people so Twice joined the League of Villains where he could belong. He's searching out for crazy people like himself. Twice happens upon a scene where Team Reservoir Dogs have been dismembered and merged with their burning truck. The group of villains responsible stand with their leader Overhaul. He's disappointed that a group of grown men would simply rob a store when a group of people should have bigger goals. Overhaul claims that people like them are sick and that they need a cure. Both Heroes and Villains are undergoing change because new generations are finding their place. Twice mentions once again that it's important that everyone knows themselves. Back at U.A. High School, Izuku lifts some weights in his room, noticing he is not feeling any pain in the arm injured during his fight with Muscular. Tenya organizes Class 1-A into a single file to walk towards the sports ground. On the way there, the class encounters Neito, who mocks how two students in 1-A failed the Provisional Hero License Exam, whereas everyone in Class 1-B passed. Shoto apologizes, but Eijiro says that 1-B are turning it into a fake competition. Pony Tsunotori tells Class 1-A that Vlad King told them that they will have classes together. Neito takes advantage of Pony's inarticulate Japanese to trick her into taunting Class 1-A. Hitoshi appears, asking for the bickering classes to move out of his class' way. Hanta and Kyoka comment on Hitoshi's improved physique since the U.A. Sports Festival. On the sports ground, Nezu addresses the student body. He discusses the importance of sleeping to one's fur and hair quality, and that disturbances in lifestyle are not healthy. He then discusses disturbances in people's lifestyle over the summer, and the increasing threat of chaos. With this in mind, he stresses the importance of U.A. students' future place in society, and the importance of internships for the students in the Hero program. All Might recounts a meeting with Nezu about finding a successor for One For All at U.A., at the same time that Nezu offered him a teaching position at the school. Sekijiro introduces Hound Dog, who proceeds to growl and scream incoherently into the microphone. Sekijiro returns to the microphone to remind the students to live a life of moderation, mentioning a fight between two students the night before. On the way back to the classrooms, a blue-haired student taps on the back of her classmate, asking him if he knows who the two fighting students were. In the classroom, Shota tells his class that they must switch gears back into being students. Mina whispers to Tsuyu that Shota isn't talking about the internships Nezu mentioned. Shota catches her whispering, but Tsuyu directly asks him to tell the class more about the internships. Shota obliges, describing the internships as hero activities outside of school, closer to the real thing than the Hero Agency Internships after the Sports Festival. Ochaco expresses frustration at needing to work so hard to be recruited after the Sports Festival if they were to do internships anyway, but Shota explains further differences between the two activities. Shota says they will learn more details later, and introduces Present Mic to teach the first period, English. Back in Heights Alliance, Hanta and Minoru mock Katsuki by pointing out dust on a windowsill, and Katsuki proceeds to scold Izuku for not dusting properly. Izuku listens as his classmates describe their first day back in class, feeling left behind due to his house arrest punishment. Izuku tries to ask Tenya about the internships, but Tenya refuses to share any information, stating that the class was told to not tell Izuku or Katsuki anything. !]] Izuku takes out the trash, and while walking encounters a face sticking out of the wall. The face gives Izuku instructions on where to put the trash, and then recedes into the wall. The face then appears in the ground, surprising Izuku again. Izuku asks the face what it is, to which the face expresses its own indecisiveness. The face tells Izuku that he will find out who he is soon, and falls into the ground before he can finish his sentence. After three days, Izuku hands in his written apology to Shota and resumes class. Izuku arrives, angrily apologizing to the whole class for his delinquency and to Tenya for disappointing him. Izuku tells him that he will catch up with everything, much to Eijiro's approval. Shota arrives, and says that they will now go into more detail about the internships. He brings in three students who have experience with internships, introducing them as the top three students in the Hero program - The Big 3. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 62 fr:Épisode 62 Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Episodes Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Episodes